


Be Mine

by dramaticalism (Yutaeism)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Allmate High, Allmate High AU, M/M, Rensha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaeism/pseuds/dramaticalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Valentine's visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://prince-ichi.tumblr.com/post/76413013583/hc-on-valentines-day-after-talking-alot-to-beni-or) & influenced by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fw95RoPhyb8) (this is all [Ichi's](http://prince-ichi.tumblr.com) fault)  
> Happy Valentine's Day c:  
> (I apologize if it's just ridiculously cheesy at the end - it's 3am)

It began in the morning. The skinny, raven haired teen felt their eyes on him – he noticed Beni’s red tuft of hair turn away suddenly as his own blue irises glanced over, saw Tori avert his gaze when he looked at him. They both had small smiles on their faces, as if up to something. A slight scowl pulled the corners of his lips downward as he continued to walk.

As he neared his class, he saw a familiar silhouette, a fierce mane of black hair tied back in a high ponytail. His mouth opened to call his brother’s name when he noticed another tall figure standing with him.

“Berta?”

The two of them looked over, golden eyes widening slightly upon recognition before looking back at the other male, a small smile on his face. Lips formed a word of thanks before he turned and walked off, Berta nodding in response before walking towards his twin.

“Something interesting with Ren suddenly?” The shorter of the two asked suspiciously.

“Suppose you could say that.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing. Hey, so one of the cast members was asking me who our understudy is for one of the leads? I forgot the name… Told ‘em to find you cus I’m not the twin in charge of the show after all,” he laughed it off, transitioning smoothly enough to steer their conversation elsewhere; Hersha knew Berta wouldn’t say anything more on it no matter how much he pressed for it. Sighing, he walked with him, discussing the show until they arrived at Berta’s classroom, leaving him with a smirk.

‘Moron.’

Though he only had a little further till his own classroom, he couldn’t help but brood over how odd they were being today. He slipped his phone from his pocket, realizing the date.

Smirking, it clicked – it all had to be the nonsense of Valentine’s Day.

“Of course. How silly of me.” Feeling reassured, he continued his day, choosing to pay no heed to whispers and glances from other students; although the thought of Ren and his brother up to something continued to tickle the back of his mind.

~

“I’m heading out, Hersha. Don’t have too much fun in the lonely, empty house!” Berta smirked playfully as he teased his twin from the doorway. The skinnier of the two threw him a dirty look before returning to his scripts.

“No, you know, I think I’ll wander around and,” he feigned a gasp, “I’ll _write a line in each room!_ ” Sarcasm dripped from his voice. “Don’t keep those children up too long now.” He mirrored the smirk as he brushed his bangs out of his face. The other laughed, calling out ‘yeah, sure, Mom,’ waving over his shoulder as he departed.

His smile faded as his sibling disappeared, his eyes turning back to his work. He felt like the only one without plans for tonight – even his parents had gone out for dinner, and he knew none of them would probably be home for several hours. With a slightly disappointed exhale, he brought his pen back to the pen. At least he might be able to get some work done.

~

Kanin was taunting him with pictures, the impatient little bunny asking when he’d be done, when he’d be over already.

“Hold on just a bit longer for me babe,” his fingers tapped deftly at the screen, “one more thing.”

He parked his car on the curb, looking around as he walked up to the door. Pink and white hair answered his knocks.

“Berta? What are you--”

“Bye Tori!” Ren slid past his stepbrother to join the raven haired teen. Tori, surprised, smiled knowingly as he shut the door.

“Dad, Ren left and I’m heading off too! Don’t wait up…” With a chuckle, he added the last bit mostly to himself, more than sure of what his dads were going to be up to with the house to themselves. Grabbing his bag, he punched the memorized number into his phone. “Hey Beni, you ready?” The smile on his face widened as he opened the door again and left as well.

~

Groaning, he scratched out the last line he’d written again, displeased by how they were coming along. He couldn’t seem to focus – the past few lines he’d written all felt so uninspired, so awkward and forced. Thinking he was starting to overwork himself, the stress causing him to only spew out mediocre prose, he put his notebook down on the desk and stood. Starting with a sigh, he breathed deeply, trying to focus himself, counting in his head.  
But there was a sound interrupting his meditating, a sound like… a guitar? Looking around, he had nothing on that could have been playing music. His door was closed; he poked his head into the hall, but the sound grew smaller. Turning around, he looked at the window.

As he neared the glass, the sound began to grow louder, accompanied by a voice now – who was singing right now?

_“There’s something about the look in your eyes… Something I noticed, when the light was just right…”_

He froze as he realized what he was hearing.

“…Ren?”

_“It reminded me twice that I was alive, and it reminded me that you’re so worth the fight…”_

His eyes fluttered in disbelief as the messy haired teen looked up at his window, vocalizing.

_“My biggest fear will be the rescue of me… Strange how it turns out that way, yeah…”_

Golden eyes were smiling up at Hersha as he sang.

_“Could you show me dear, something I’ve not seen? Something infinitely interesting? Could you show me dear, something I’ve not seen? Something infinitely interesting…”_

Hersha regained his limbs, pulling the window open. “Ren..? What..?” his voice was weak as he stuck his upper body out the window.

_“There’s something about the way you move… I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing… More subtle than something someone contrives, your movements echo that I’ve seen the real thing…”_

“What are you doing, Ren?” Although it seemed like a bit of a rhetorical question, he found himself asking it anyways, still trying to fully process what was happening.

_“Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you… Strange how it turns out that way, yeahh…”_

Ren flashed a quick smile before facing downward as he continued.

_“Could you show me dear? Something I’ve not seen, something infinitely interesting? Could you show me dear… Something I’ve not seen… Something, infinitely interesting..?”_

His voice held the last note, harmonizing along with his guitar until he finished, a soft smile glazed across his face. “Hersha,” he called up, his hands falling to his sides after sliding the guitar around to his back. “Can I come up?”

“Wh-what, how?”

With a knowing smile, he stepped forward, his hands reaching through ivy to latch onto the trellis that climbed up – right to Hersha’s window.

“What are you doing?!” The daze of being serenaded was still fogging his mind as he watched Ren move closer and closer.

“Hi,” he said as he pulled himself up into the window. “May I come in?”

Hersha stammered, “You’re already pretty much in, do you really need to ask?” A slight panic dashed through him as Ren stood up, making sure his guitar was okay before looking at the skinnier teen. “What are you doing here?” He regained himself for the most part before shooting him a suspicious look.

“Eh, well... I came to ask you a question.”

“With a song?”

A tiny bit of color crept onto Ren’s cheeks. “Well that was… more to get your attention, really. I guess it kinda hinted at it too.” His eyes wandered, a nervousness in his tone. When they returned to Hersha’s face, he realized he had his bangs pinned back; he caught the pair of blue eyes watching him, anxious.

“Today is Valentine’s Day…”

“Indeed?”

“I came to ask if you’d be my Valentine, Hersha.”

Again, blue eyes blinked, caught off-guard. “…say again?”

With a small sigh, Ren rubbed the back of his head. He caught Hersha’s gaze and closed the gap between them, taking the slender hands in his own. “Hersha, be mine.”

His eyes widened this time, fully processing the words before biting back a smile. He turned his hands over to wrap Ren’s between his fingers.

“…of course.”

Ren’s face widened with an almost boyish glee, pulling one of Hersha’s hands to his lips, peppering his knuckles with tiny, delicate kisses.

“Always?”

Hersha let allowed himself the cheesy happiness, his heart pounding as his lips pulled up, leaning forward to lean his forehead against Ren’s.

“Always.”


End file.
